Today, digital assets (e.g., musical songs, movies, games, computer application programs) are readily available for purchase from online stores. Users (e.g., purchasers) of digital assets can be permitted to rate the digital assets, such as with a rating system. A common rating system permits user to rate songs from one (1) to five (5) stars (star ratings). Since songs are able to be rated, once rated, playlists are able to be automatically formed using the ratings applied to the songs. Besides star ratings, songs have also conventionally been tagged by associating words with the digital assets.